wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
W obronie czci kobiecej
}} Wypadki, które zamierzam opisać, zdarzyły się już bardzo dawno, a mimo to miałem liczne skrupuły, czy je ogłosić drukiem, czy też nie — aż ostatecznie przezwyciężyłem się. Rzecz cała była zresztą osłoniętą głęboką tajemnicą i dlatego wniknięcie w jej istotną treść było wręcz niemożliwe. Obecnie, gdy główna osoba działająca w tych wypadkach znajduję się już dawno poza władzą ziemskich sądów, ośmieliłem się tę wielce ciekawą historyę wywlec na światło dzienne z zachowaniem jak najdalej idącej ostrożności, ażeby wykrycie tajemnicy nikogo nie dotknęło. Mnie jednak bardziej zależało na tem, aby opisać nader zajmujące przygody mego przyjaciela Sherlocka Holmesa w tej sprawie, które nad to były w części i mojem udziałem. Czytelnik będzie łaskaw darować, że nie podaję rzeczywistych dat i nie wymieniam nazwisk, lecz je opuszczam, bądź też dowolnie zmieniam. Czynię to bowiem w tym celu, aby opowiadanie moje nie dało komukolwiek poszlak do wykrycia sprawy. Było to w ponury, posępny zimowy wieczór około godziny szóstej. Wróciliśmy obaj z Holmesem na ulicę Baker z niezbyt przyjaznej przechadzki. Holmes, zapaliwszy lampę, spostrzegł na stole bilet wizytowy, wziął go do ręki, obejrzał niechętnie i rzucił z pogardą na ziemię. Zaciekawiło mnie to. Podniosłem bilet i przeczytałem — Któż to jest? — zapytałem. — Największy łajdak w całym Londynie — odrzekł Holmes, siadając przy kominku i grzejąc zziębnięte nogi. Jest tam co napisane na odwrotnej stronie? Obróciłem bilet na drugą stronę i przeczytałem: “Przyjdę o 6:30 rozmówić się — C. A. M.” — Ano w takim razie on tu niebawem nadejdzie. Ale, ale, czy doświadczyłeś ty, kochany Watsonie, tego przykrego uczucia, kiedy to się jest w zoologicznym ogrodzie przed kratą, za którą cicho, zdradliwie, bez szelestu snują się obrzydliwe gady, kłują cię złośliwym wzrokiem i wysuwają ku tobie jadowite żądła. Takie właśnie uczucie ogarnia mnie zawsze, ilekroć spojrzę na Milvertona. W mojej praktyce zetknąłem się z około pięćdziesięciu złoczyńcami, najgorszy z nich jednak nie budził we mnie takiej odrazy, jak ten obrzydliwy człowiek. A jednak, niestety, zmuszony jestem mieć z nim do czynienia i właściwie na moje zaproszenie ma on tu dzisiaj być. — Cóż to za szczególna osobistość? — Jest on, kochany Watsonie, jednym z najsprytniejszych szantażystów. Biada człowiekowi, którego tajemnica dostanie się do wiadomości Milvertona. Z cynicznym uśmiechem i kamiennem sercem dręczy on swoje ofiary, wyciska z nich krew, jak sok z cytryny. Jest to w swoim rodzaju geniusz i gdyby był zamiast tego wstrętnego procederu, chwycił się jakiego uczciwego zawodu, byłby był z pewnością doszedł do wielkich zaszczytów i godności. Oto w jaki sposób uprawia on swoje rzemiosło. Naprzód daje on do zrozumienia upatrzonym osobom, że gotów jest zapłacić bardzo wysokie sumy za listy, kompromitujące bogate i wysoko postawione osobistości. Rozumie się wielu jest takich, którzy łakomią się na to honoraryum, a zwłaszcza z pośród nieuczciwej służby, a więcej jeszcze z pośród salonowych gogów, cieszących się zaufaniem łatwowiernych kobiet. Płaci on bardzo hojnie. Znam np. wypadek, że zapłacił pewnemu lokajowi za list o dwu tylko wierszach siedemset funtów sterlingów. Za pomocą tego listu zdołał Milverton doprowadzić do ruiny finansowej jeden z najstarszych i najznakomitszych rodów w Anglii. Wszystko, co tylko trąci skandalem, a z czego można wydobyć zysk, nie ujdzie bacznej uwagi Milvertona. To też jest takim postrachem mieszkańców całego kraju, że setki ludzie blednie już na samo wspomnienie jego nazwiska. Nikt nie może wiedzieć, co mu grozi ze strony tego człowieka. Żadne najniewinniejsze głupstwo, żaden lekkomyślny czyn młodości nie jest niewinny, jeśli go weźmie w swoje ręce Milverton. Jest majętnym i może za pomocą pieniędzy robić co zamierza. Powiedziałem ci już, że jest to jeden z największych szubrawców w całym Londynie i powiedz sam, czy to nie prawda, czy nie gorszy on stokroć od złoczyńcy, który popełnia zbrodnię w przystępstwie szału, podczas gdy on dręczy swoje ofiary z zimnem wyrachowanem okrucieństwem, zarówno dla własnej dzikiej przyjemności, jak i dla napełnienia i tak już pełnych sakw ich mieniem? Rzadko kiedy zdarzało się, żeby Holmes był tak głęboko wzruszony. — Czy tego draba nie można pociągnąć do sądowej odpowiedzialności? — zapytałem. — W teoryi — tak, ale w praktyce w żaden sposób. Na cóż zdałoby się na przykład jakiejś kobiecie, gdyby tego wampira na kilka miesięcy zamknięto, skoro zgubiła by przedewszystkiem samą siebie? Widzisz więc, że jego ofiary są wobec niego bezsilne. Gdyby on kiedykolwiek chwycił w swoje pazury jaką zupełnie niewinną osobę, to być może, że udałoby się nam go złowić. Ale on przebiegły i ostrożny, jak sam szatan. O, nie, nie, my musimy poszukać innych dróg i innych środków, by położyć koniec jego rzemiosłu. — W jakim celu on dziś do nas przychodzi? — Pewna moja klientka powierzyła mi załatwienie drażliwej sprawy. Klientką tą jest urocza panna Ewa Brackwell, która w ubiegłym sezonie teatralnym debiutowała na naszej scenie i zyskała sobie u publiczności wielką sympatyę. Jest ona zaręczona z hrabią Dovercourt i ślub ma się odbyć za dwa tygodnie. Tymczasem ten nędznik Milverton posiada w swoich rękach kilka jej nierozsądnych listów, ale tylko nierozsądnych, Watsonie, i zupełnie niewinnych, pisanych niegdyś do pewnego nieszczęśliwego wielbiciela. Listy te jednak, będące w ręku Milvertona, mogą łatwo zamierzony związek udaremnić. Milverton bowiem grozi, że jeżeli mu panna Brackwell nie wypłaci oznaczonej przez niego, dość wysokiej sumy, on listy te wyśle na ręce narzeczonego, który z wszelką pewnością zerwie z nią stosunek. Ja właśnie podjąłem się pośrednictwa pomiędzy panną Brackwell a Milvertonem, a mianowicie mam się z nim ułożyć o jak najdogodniejsze warunki dla mojej klientki. W tej właśnie chwili usłyszeliśmy odgłos kopyt końskich i turkot kół. Wyjrzałem przez okno. Przed naszym domem zatrzymał się elegancki powóz, zaprzężony w dwa rasowe, rwące rumaki. Lokaj zeskoczył z kozła i otworzył drzwiczki powozu, z których się wysunął nizki, gruby mężczyzna, ubrany w kosztowne futro. Po upływie kilku minut ukazał się on w naszym pokoju. Był to Karol August Milverton we własnej osobie. Wyglądał na jakie lat pięćdziesiąt. Głowa wyłysiała, z czołem szerokiem, zdradzającem niepospolity umysł, twarz starannie wygolona, oczy szare rzucały z poza złotych okularów przenikliwe spojrzenia, na ustach błąkał się chłodny wiele mówiący uśmiech — słowem postać bardzo osobliwa o wymuszonej, nienaturalnej uprzejmości. Głos jego był również tak miły i słodki jak cała fizyognomia, kiedy podawał nam małą pulchną rękę, wyrażając ubolewanie, że nas poprzednio w domu nie zastał, Holmes udał, że nie widzi wyciągniętej do uścisku dłoni i patrzał mu zimno w oczy. Milverton uśmiechnął się jeszcze więcej, wzruszył ramionami, zdjął z siebie futro, złożył je bardzo starannie na szezlongu i usiadł. — Kto jest ten pan — ozwał się do Holmesa wskazując na mnie. — Czy można mu zaufać i liczyć na jego dyskrecyę. — Doktor Watson, mój przyjaciel i zarazem uczestnik moich wypraw. — A więc dobrze, panie Holmes. Pytałem tylko w interesie naszej klientki. Sprawa jest bardzo delikatnej natury.... — Doktor Watson właśnie jest w nią wtajemniczony. — Ach tak. No to w takim razie możemy przystąpić do układów. Wiem od pana, że jesteś pan zastępcą panny Ewy. Czy ma pan od niej pełnomocnictwo do przyjęcia moich warunków? — A jakież to warunki? — Siedem tysięcy funtów sterlingów. — I cóż jeszcze? — Jest mi bardzo przykro szanowny panie Holmes, że zmuszony jestem o taką drobnostkę się targować, jednakże oświadczam, panu, że jeżeli nie otrzymam wymienionej kwoty do czternastego, to ślub ośmnastego z pewnością się nie odbędzie. Nieznośny jego uśmiech zdradzał więcej obłudnej szczerości i cynizmu niż przedtem. Holmes zamyślił się i po chwili rzekł: — Zdaje mi się, że pan uważa ten interes za całkiem pewny. Ja jestem o treści tych listów należycie poinformowany i przekonałem się, że nie przedstawiają one żadnego niebezpieczeństwa dla mojej klientki, której doradzę, aby przedstawiła rzecz całą swemu przyszłemu mężowi i wspaniałomyślności jego zaufała. Jestem pewny, że ona rady tej usłucha. Milverton począł się śmiać. — Pan widocznie nie zna hrabiego — rzekł, pewny siebie. Po twarzy mego przyjaciela, przebiegł wyraźny cień zawodu. — Proszę mi powiedzieć, co u licha jest tak zdrożnego w tych listach? — Są one bardzo wesołe, bardzo dowcipne — odpowiedział Milverton. — Panna Ewa była czarującą korespondentką. Mogę pana zapewnić, że hrabia okaże w tym wypadku bardzo mało wyrozumiałości. No, ale skoro pan jest innego zdania, to chyba nie mamy już nic więcej sobie do powiedzenia. Rzecz całkiem jasna i naturalna. Jeżeli pan sądzi, że wręczenie tych listów hrabiemu, nie przyniesie żadnej szkody pańskiej pupilce, to byłoby szaleństwem wyrzucać tak wysoką sumę za ich zwrot. Po tych słowach wstał i począł się ubierać. Holmes pozieleniał ze wzburzenia i złości. — Może pan zechcesz zaczekać chwilę — rzekł — ma pan zapewne dość czasu. Ostatecznie postaramy się uczynić wszystko możliwe, by nie dopuścić do skandalu. Milverton usiadł napowrót i rzekł z wyrazem zadowolenia: — Byłem tego pewny, że pan właśnie z tej strony zabierze się do rzeczy. — Mimo to proszę wziąć pod uwagę, że panna Ewa nie rozporządza wcale wielkimi środkami — mówił dalej Holmes. Zapewniam pana, że gdyby jej przyszło dać panu tylko dwa tysiące, to jużby to było ponad jej siły, a cóż dopiero mówić o siedmiu tysiącach, których pan żąda? Proszę tedy pana zniżyć cenę i oddać listy za kwotę, którą wymieniłem. Jest to najwyższa cena, jaką pan może od niej otrzymać. Na ustach Milvertona pojawił się jeszcze słodszy uśmieszek. — Wiem dobrze — ozwał się, mrugając oczyma z zadowoleniem — że to, co pan o środkach materyalnych tej pani powiedział, jest prawdą. Jednakże musisz pan wziąć pod uwagę tę okoliczność, że panna wychodzi za mąż i niezawodnie otrzyma od swoich krewnych kosztowne podarunki. Otóż zamiast podarunków tych, mogliby krewni wykupić odemnie listy, które z pewnością miałyby dla niej większą wartość, niż wszystkie kandelabry i maselniczki w Londynie. — To niemożliwe — odrzekł Holmes. — Ha, jeżeli nie... — zawołał Milverton, wyciągając z kieszeni obszerny portfel. Źle bardzo, że jest to niemożliwe. Ja utrzymuję, że w podobnych wypadkach panie postępują bardzo lekkomyślnie, jeżeli się nie zdobędą na wykupno kompromitujących listów. Patrz pan — rzekł, okazując mały liścik ozdobiony herbem. — To jest od.... no byłoby to nieładnie zdradzać czyjeś nazwisko przed jutrzejszem ranem. Ale o tym czasie znajdzie się już ten maleńki liścik w rękach męża tej pani. A dlaczego? Tylko dlatego, że nie chciała się zgodzić na marną sumę, którą mogłaby każdej chwili otrzymać za swoje brylanty. Smutne to jest, ale cóż robić. Albo naprzykład przypomina pan sobie nagłe zerwanie zaręczyn między panną Miles a pułkownikiem Dorking? Była o tem wzmianka w „Morning Post“ na dwa tygodnie przed ślubem. I przez co? Wydaje się to wprost niepodobne a jednak śmiesznie mała suma tysiąc dwieście funtów byłaby zupełnie wystarczyła do uratowania sytuacyi. Nie jestże to smutne? A teraz znowu pan, taki rozsądny człowiek, droży się o wysokość ceny, od której przyszłość cała i honor pańskiej klientki zawisł. Ogromnie mnie to dziwi, panie Holmes. — Zapewniam pana — odpowiedział Holmes że ja tyle pieniędzy znikąd nie wydobędę. Sądzę zresztą, że dla pana byłoby korzystniej przyjąć, dwa tysiące i nie niszczyć kobiecie szczęścia, z czego panu nic a nic nie przyjdzie. — Mylisz się pan, panie Holmes. Właśnie będzie to dla mnie nadzwyczaj korzystne. Mam ośm, czy dziewięć podobnych spraw w toku. Jeżeli interesowani się dowiedzą, jak postąpiłem z panną Ewą, to niewątpliwie zdecydują się przyjąć moje wygórowane żądanie. Zrozumiałeś pan teraz moje stanowisko? Holmes zerwał się z krzesła. — Zastąp mu drogę, Watsonie, nie puść go. No, mój panie, teraz zobaczymy zawartość tego portfelu. Milverton czmychnął zręcznie jak kot ze swego miejsca i oparł się plecami o ścianę. — Panie Holmes, co pan chce uczynić? — krzyknął, ukazując skierowaną ku nam lufę wielkiego rewolweru. — Byłem przygotowany na taką niespodziankę, a niejednokrotnie spotykało mnie coś podobnego. I na co to wszystko? Jestem uzbrojony od stóp do głów i rozumie się mam prawo w obronie własnego życia zrobić z broni użytek. Zresztą, mniemanie pańskie, że w mowie będące listy znajdują się w tym portfelu, jest zupełnie mylne. Tak dalece głupi nie jestem. No, a teraz panowie pozwolą, że ich pożegnam. Dzisiaj jeszcze mam kilka ważnych spraw do załatwienia, a na Hampstead dosyć stąd daleko. Wziął płaszcz i trzymając w pogotowiu rewolwer, zwrócił się do drzwi. Ja chwyciłem krzesło, ale Holmes mnie zmitygował, Milverton tymczasem, ukłoniwszy się nam z przesadną elegancyą i ironicznym uśmiechem wyszedł. Za chwilę usłyszeliśmy trzask drzwiczek jego powozu i oddalający się odgłos kopyt końskich. Holmes siedział całkiem nieruchomo przy kominku. Głowę opuścił na piersi, ręce zagłębił w kieszeniach i patrzył w ogień. Przez pół godziny ani się ruszył, aż wreszcie zerwał się jak ktoś, kto powziął jakieś ważne postanowienie i pobiegł do swojej sypialni. Niebawem wyszedł stamtąd młody, o pięknym zaroście robotnik z laską w ręku i zapaliwszy nad lampą starą glinianą fajeczkę, rzekł do mnie: — Wychodzę na dłuższy czas, Watsonie. Byłem pewny, że przedsięwziął wyprawę przeciw Milvertonowi, ale nie miałem o niej najmniejszego wyobrażenia. Przez kilka następnych dni wychodził Holmes w tem przebraniu o jednej godzinie, ja jednak oprócz spostrzeżenia, że on czas spędza na Hampstead i to nie nadaremnie, niczego więcej dowiedzieć się nie mogłem. Nakoniec pewnego wieczoru, gdy wiatr huczał przeraźliwie na dworze i bił o okna, powrócił Holmes ze swej ostatniej wycieczki, a zdjąwszy ze siebie ubranie robotnicze, usiadł przy kominku i począł się sam do siebie serdecznie śmiać. — Jak sądzisz, Watsonie, wyglądam ja na nowożeńca, czynie? — Z pewnością nie. — A mimo to, mój kochany, powiem ci coś, co cię powinno zainteresować...... Jestem zaręczony..... — A zatem, drogi młodzieńcze, gratu.... — Z pokojówką Milvertona. — Holmesie! — Musiałem się wziąć na sposób. — Stanowczo zaszedłeś za daleko. — Okoliczność wymagała bezwarunkowo, abym się na ten krok zdecydował. Jestem blacharzem, którego interes bardzo dobrze się rozwija, a nazywam się Escott. Zabierałem ją co wieczór na przechadzkę i gruchałem z nią czule. Jakie to było dla mnie przyjemne, Bóg jeden wie tylko, no ale przecie dowiedziałem się wreszcie wszystkiego, co wiedzieć chciałem. Znam cały dom Milvertona jak swoją własną kieszeń. — Ależ Holmesie! Jak mogłeś bałamucić biedną dziewczynę?.... Holmes zmarszczył brwi i odpowiedział: — To trudno, mój kochany. W tak ważnej sprawie, jak ta, której się podjąłem, trzeba zaryzykować wszystko. Ale zresztą jestem zadowolony, że mam niezmiernie zazdrosnego rywala, który z przyjemnością zajmie moje miejsce obok pokojówki, gdy ją porzucę. Ale oto co za wspaniała noc dzisiaj! — Podoba ci się dzisiaj taka niepogoda? — Owszem, bo nadaje się ona w sam raz do moich celów. Przedsięwziąłem wykonać tej nocy wyprawę z włamaniem do domu Milvertona. Tchu mi zabrakło na te słowa mego przyjaciela, wypowiedziane w tonie silnego postanowienia. Z błyskawiczną szybkością przebiegły przez moją głowę myśli o wszystkich następstwach tego zuchwałego przedsięwzięcia — — odkrycie, uwięzienie i haniebny koniec człowieka, który dotychczas nie miał na swoim honorze ani jednej plamy. Najhaniebniejszem jednak byłoby to, gdyby mój przyjaciel był zawisły od łaski lub niełaski takiego draba Milvertona. — Na miłość boską, zastanów się Holmesie, co robisz! — ozwałem się przerażony. — Mój kochany, już ja całą tę sprawę na wszystkie strony dobrze rozważyłem. Znasz mnie oddawna i miałeś sposobność przekonać się, że nigdy nie postępuję nierozważnie. I obecnie byłbym się nie zdecydował na tak ryzykowny krok, gdybym był znalazł inne wyjście. Zresztą rozpatrzmy się w całej tej sprawie. Przypuszczam, że uważasz moje przedsięwzięcie jako niezgodne z zasadami moralnemi, które może mnie wprowadzić w konflikt z kodeksem karnym. Ale przecie zamierzam włamać się jedynie w tym celu, aby wydostać od tego draba listy. Raz już próbowałem odebrać mu je gwałtem, a ty czyś nie objawił zamiaru dopomódz mi w tem? — A może... ozwałem się po głębokim namyśle. Nie sprzeciwia się to wcale zasadom moralności, rozumie się, jeżeli w ten sposób zamierzamy udaremnić robotę Milvertonowi, która właśnie jest przekroczeniem kodeksu karnego. — No, widzisz, dałeś się nareszcie przekonać. To dobrze. Jeżeli to nie stoi w sprzeczności z honorem, to pozostaje mi do rozważenia jedynie jedna rzecz, a tą jest bezpieczeństwo mojej osoby. W tym jednak wypadku nie wahałby się żaden gentelman, jeżeli kobieta znajduje się w niebezpieczeństwie i żąda od niego pomocy. — Znajdujesz się istotnie w niemiłem położeniu, Holmesie. — Mniejsza o to. Niebezpieczeństwa się nie lękam, tembardziej, że nie widzę innego sposobu wydostania tych nieszczęsnych listów. Biedna kobieta nie ma pieniędzy, ani też nie może ich znikąd wydostać. Jutro upływa termin wyznaczony przez Milvertona i gdyby mi się nie udało wykraść tej nocy listów, łotr gotów z nich zrobić użytek i unieszczęśliwić pannę Ewę na całe życie. Ja mam przed sobą dwie drogi: albo pozostawić klientkę jej własnemu losowi, albo też odważyć się na śmiały czyn włamania. Między nami mówiąc, nęci mię ta wyprawa jeszcze i dla tego, że będzie to niejako rozstrzygająca bitwa między mną, a tym nędznikiem, z którym mam osobiste porachunki. Jak zauważyłeś, on sam był stroną zaczepną, mój honor więc i moje stanowisko wymagają tego, abym się w rozpoczętej walce nie cofnął, lecz doprowadził ją do skutku. — Nie ze wszystkiem mi się to podoba — odrzekłem — ale skoro już tak być musi, godzę się. Kiedyż więc zaczynamy? — Zaczynamy? Ty również? Ależ nie, mój drogi, bez ciebie się obejdzie. — W takim razie i ty nie pójdziesz — powiedziałem stanowczo. Zapewniam cię słowem honoru, a ty wiesz, że ja danego słowa nigdy nie łamię — jeżeli nie zabierzesz mnie z sobą — wsiadam do dorożki i jadę prosto do policyi powiadomić ją o twoim zamiarze. — Ty mi nic nie pomożesz. — Zkąd ty to możesz przewidzieć, co się tam stanie? Zresztą postanowienie moje jest niezłomne. Chcę cię przekonać, że nietylko ty, ale i inni ludzie cenią swoją godność osobistą i to może nawet więcej od ciebie. Holmes był trochę zniechęcony i zirytowany, ale niebawem twarz mu się wypogodziła. Poklepał mnie poufale po ramieniu i rzekł łagodnie: — No dobrze, dobrze, mój przyjacielu. Przyznaję ci zupełną słuszność. Mieszkamy razem od tylu lat, nie byłoby więc nic dziwnego, gdybyśmy nakoniec siedzieli w jednej celi więziennej. Wiesz zresztą co, Watsonie, wcale się nie wstydzę wyznać przed tobą, że nieraz myślałem o tem jakiby to ze mnie był znakomity rzezimieszek. Myśli tej jeszcze się nie wyzbyłem. Zobacz no! Holmes wydobył z szuflady małą, skórzaną torebkę. Gdy ją otworzył, zobaczyłem mnóstwo rozmaitych narzędzi. — Oto jest wybór najprzedniejszych narzędzi włamywaczy. Piękne niklowane wytrychy, dyamenty do krajania szyb, zwykłe klucze, śrubki i tym podobne narzędzia, które postęp i cywilizacya wynalazły. Mam oprócz tego ślepą latarkę. Wszystko, jak widzisz, jest w porządku. Czy nie masz takiego obuwia, któreby nie skrzypiało? — Mam buciki na gumowych podeszwach do tennisa. — Znakomicie, a maskę masz? — Mogę ją natychmiast sporządzić z czarnego jedwabiu. — Jak widzę, masz doskonały spryt do takich rzeczy. Zróbże więc maski dla nas obu. Trzeba nam jednak przed naszą wyprawą przekąsić nieco. Obecnie jest pół do dziewiątej. O jedenastej musimy być w Church Row, skąd jeszcze, dobry kwadrans drogi do Appledore Towers. Do dzieła przystąpimy około północy. Milverton kładzie się do łóżka zawsze punktualnie o pół do dwunastej i śpi jak zabity. Jeżeli nam szczęście dopisze, to o drugiej godzinie będziemy tu z powrotem, mając w kieszeni listy panny Ewy. Ubraliśmy się obydwaj starannie i wyglądaliśmy jak dwaj obywatele wracający z teatru. Na Oxford Street wynajęliśmy dorożkę i pojechaliśmy aż na Hampstead pod zmyślonym adresem. Tam zapłaciwszy za kurs, puściliśmy się pieszo przez błonie. Zimno było nieznośne i w dodatku przenikliwy wschodni wiatr przejmował na do szpiku kości. — Sprawa nasza wymaga niezmiernej ostrożności — rzekł Holmes. — Korespondencye znajdują się w kasie ogniotrwałej stojącej w pracowni Milvertona, a pracownia ta styka się z jego sypialnią. Na szczęście Milverton, jak wszyscy dobrze odżywiający się ludzie, śpi bardzo twardo. Narzeczona moja, Agata, mówiła mi, że służba nigdy nie może się go dobudzić. Dowiedziałem się od niej również, że ma on bardzo sobie oddanego sekretarza, który nie opuszcza pracowni przez cały dzień od świtu do zmierzchu. I dlatego to zamach nasz musi być wykonany w nocy. Oprócz tego ma on bardzo złośliwego psa, który biega po ogrodzie swobodnie. Przez dwa ostatnie wieczory odwiedzałem Agatę dość późnym wieczorem i dlatego ona teraz zamyka psa, abym mógł bez przeszkody przyjść do niej. Ale otóż i dom Milvertona — ten wielki. Przejdziemy teraz przez bramę, a potem na prawo przez zarośla. Sądzę, że pora włożyć maski. W żadnem już oknie nie widać światła; wszystko składa się dla nas pomyślnie. Wyglądaliśmy w czarnych, jedwabnych maskach jak dwaj prawdziwi londyńscy włamywacze z pod ciemnej gwiazdy. Cicho, ostrożnie wkradaliśmy się do wielkiego domu, pogrążonego w ciemnościach nocy. Po jednej stronie domu ciągnęła się niby weranda, zaopatrzona w cały szereg okien i dwoje drzwi. — Tu jest jego sypialnia — rzekł Holmes — a te drzwi prowadzą wprost do pracowni. Moglibyśmy się tędy najdogodniej dostać, ale niestety drzwi są zamknięte na klucz i oprócz tego z wewnątrz zaryglowane, a chcąc je wyważyć, narobiłoby to wiele hałasu. Przejdźmy dalej do cieplarni, skąd bardzo łatwo można się dostać do salonu. Drzwi cieplarni były zamknięte, ale Holmes wykroił szybę, wsadził rękę do środka i obrócił kluczem, który tkwił w zamku po wewnętrznej stronie. Trwało to ledwie parę sekund i oto wobec ustawy karnej staliśmy się włamywaczami. Miły, upajający zapach egzotycznych roślin odurzył nas, a ciężkie cieplarniane powietrze prawie tamowało nam oddech. Holmes chwycił mnie za rękę i prowadził w ciemności przez palmy i krzewy, których gałązki czuliśmy na twarzy. Przewodnik mój posiadał bardzo rozwinięty zmysł oryentowania się w ciemności. Trzymając mię ciągle za rękę, otworzył jakieś drzwi i nagle odniosłem wrażenie, że znajduję się w wielkim, przestronnym pokoju, w którym niedługo przedtem palił ktoś cygaro. Holmes omijał starannie stojące meble, otworzył następne drzwi i zamknął je napowrót. Wyciągnąłem rękę i natknąłem na wiszące ubrania, co mi wskazywało, że jesteśmy w przedpokoju. Posuwaliśmy się po cichu dalej, aż Holmes otworzył znowu drzwi jakieś na prawo. Nagle skoczyło coś ku nam; nogi zadrżały podemną i serce poczęło bić gwałtownie. Wnet jednak uspokoiłem się, gdyż nastraszył nas tak niespodzianie kot. W pokoju, w którego drzwiach stanęliśmy, palił się jeszcze ogień na kominku i czuć było dym tytoniu. Holmes wszedł do środka na palcach i kiedy ja za nim wszedłem, zamknął ostrożnie drzwi. Byliśmy więc w pracowni Milvertona. Od sypialni dzieliła nas zaledwie portyera zawieszona u drzwi prawdopodobnie otwartych. Holmes dorzucił do ognia kilka polan, które buchnęły niebawem jasnym płomieniem i mogliśmy wszystko w pokoju obejrzeć. W pobliżu drzwi spostrzegłem guzik od światła elektrycznego, ale pomyślałem sobie, że szaleństwem byłoby je odkręcać. Po prawej stronie kominka zwisała ciężka firanka, zasłaniając szczelnie okno, po drugiej zaś znajdowały się drzwi prowadzące na werandę. Na środku pracowni stało modne, eleganckie biurko, a przy niem fotel, obity czerwoną skórą. Naprzeciw pod ścianą umieszczono wielką szafę z książkami, a ponad nią marmurowy biust Ateny. W kącie ujrzeliśmy kasę ogniotrwałą z błyszczącemi zamkami, pomalowaną na zielono. Holmes obejrzawszy ją, wrócił pod drzwi sypialni, nadsłuchując przez chwilę, lecz nie zauważył tam żadnego szmeru. Mnie tymczasem przyszło na myśl, że byłoby rozsądnie zapewnić sobie odwrót przez drzwi do ogrodu. Poszedłem je zbadać i ku wielkiemu zdziwieniu przekonałem się, że nie były zamknięte, ani zaryglowane. Pociągnąłem Holmesa za rękaw — i on był również tem zdziwiony. — Mnie się to wcale nie podoba — szepnął mi do ucha — wcale tego nie pojmuję, ale niech tam, nie mamy chwili czasu do stracenia. — Czy mogę ci w czem pomódz? — Owszem. Stań koło drzwi i jeżeli usłyszysz, że ktoś się zbliża, zasuń natychmiast rygle, abyśmy mogli tymczasem czmychnąć tą samą drogą, którąśmy tu weszli. Jeżeliby zaś nadszedł kto z tej strony, to gdybyśmy już swój cel osiągnęli, uciekniemy do ogrodu, jeżeli zaś nie — ukryjemy się za portyerą. Zrozumiałeś mój plan? Skinąłem głową twierdząco i stanąłem przy drzwiach. Nie czułem już wcale tej trwogi, która mną z początku miotała, lecz przeciwnie doznałem dziwnego uczucia zapału do ryzykownego i śmiałego przedsięwzięcia. Szlachetna nasza misya, przeświadczenie, że wykonujemy czyn rycerski w obronie honoru kobiety, wstrętny charakter naszego nieprzyjaciela — wszystko to dodawało mi animuszu i odwagi i pragnąłem serdecznie, aby nasza awanturnicza wyprawa uwieńczona została pomyślnym skutkiem. Nie myślałem już wcale o winie z naszej strony i pomimo grożącego niebezpieczeństwa byłem wesoło usposobiony. Z wielkiem zainteresowaniem przypatrywałem się, jak Holmes rozłożył swoje instrumenty i ze spokojem, oraz niesłychaną wprawą dobierał je do zamków olbrzymiej kasy, zawierającej stosy listów wielu kobiet zagrożonych na swojej czci i honorze. Holmes zakasał rękawy i próbował narzędzi, jak najwprawniejszy mechanik, nie czyniąc najmniejszego szelestu i zachowując nadzwyczajny spokój umysłu. Ja stałem przy drzwiach na straży, bacząc pilnie, czy nie grozi nam jakie niebezpieczeństwo i z natężeniem umysłu oczekując wyniku pracy Holmesa. Biedak męczył się całe pół godziny, aż nareszcie ciężkie, żelazne drzwi kasy odskoczyły z trzaskiem i ujrzeliśmy wielką ilość pakietów wypełniających półki. Każda z paczek była związana sznurkiem, opieczętowana i zaopatrzona napisem. Holmes wziął do ręki, ale przy migotliwem świetle kominka niepodobna było nic dojrzeć. Ponieważ niebezpiecznem było zapalić elektryczne światło, ze względu na bliskość sypialni Milvertona, Holmes wydobył ślepą latarkę. Nagle zadrżał, wstrzymał oddech i ukrył się za portyerą, dając mi znak, abym uczynił to samo. Ledwie stanąłem obok niego w ukryciu, usłyszałem to, co dawno już uwagi jego nie uszło. W głębi domu wszczął się ruch, zamknęły się gdzieś z trzaskiem drzwi. Dochodził nas wreszcie coraz wyraźniejszy szmer i odgłos zbliżających się kroków. Ktoś kroczył ku nam przez ganek. Niebawem otworzyły się drzwi i błysło w całym pokoju światło elektryczne i poczuliśmy równocześnie silną woń cygara. Za chwilę drzwi się zamknęły napowrót. Ktoś przechadzał się po pokoju niecierpliwie tam i sam, aż wreszcie ozwał się głuchy stuk krzesła i nie było już słychać odgłosu kroków. Po małej chwili usłyszeliśmy znowu zgrzyt klucza w zamku u szuflady biurka i szelest papieru. Aż do tej pory nie miałem odwagi wychylić głowy z ukrycia, ale ciekawość wreszcie przemogła. Rozsunąłem ostrożnie portyerę i wyjrzałem przez malutką szparkę. Nie mniej ciekawy był i Holmes, gdyż czułem najwyraźniej, jak się o moje plecy oparł i patrzył również. Naprzeciw w niewielkiej odległości siedział odwrócony do nas plecami Milverton. Myśmy się najwidoczniej przerachowali. Przeciwnik nasz wcale do tej pory w sypialni nie był i spędził wieczór gdzieś w odległem skrzydle domu, może w sali bilardowej albo w salonie do palenia, którego oświetlonych okien nie zauważyliśmy. Rozsiadł się on obecnie w swym wygodnym fotelu, nogi wyciągnął daleko przed siebie i zapalił długie, cienkie cygaro. Obserwowaliśmy jego krępe barki i świecącą łysinę na tyle głowy. Miał na sobie czerwonego koloru smoking jacket z czarnym, wązkim aksamitnym kołnierzem, w ręku trzymał plik aktów, które z wielkiem upodobaniem przeglądał, puszczając równocześnie w górę gęste obłoczki dymu. Jego niedbałe, powolne zachowanie się, spokój nie rokowały nadziei rychłego ukończenia naszego przedsięwzięcia. Poczułem, jak Holmes szukał mojej ręki i ją nieznacznie uścisnął, jakby chciał mi powiedzieć, że sytuacya wcale go nie przeraża i że nie stracił jeszcze nadziei w pomyślny obrót sprawy. Nie byłem pewny, czy Holmes zauważył, że drzwi kasy nie całkiem były domknięte, co Milverton mógł spostrzedz każdej chwili. Na ten wypadek obmyślałem następujący plan. Jeśliby Milverton zauważył, że drzwi od kasy odemknięte, wówczas wyskoczę z ukrycia, zarzucę mu portyerę na głowę i resztę pozostawię Holmesowi. Lecz Milverton siedział nieruchomo zagłębiwszy się w papiery, przewracając kartkę po kartce. Myślałem wreszcie, że skoro on ukończy czytanie i wypali cygaro, uda się do sypialni. Niebawem jednak sprawa przybrała całkiem inny, wcale niespodziewany obrót i myśli nasze przybrały całkiem inny kierunek. Zauważyłem mianowicie, że Milverton spoglądał kilka razy niecierpliwie na zegar, a nawet raz wstał z krzesła, przeszedł się kilka razy po pokoju i usiadł znowu, co widocznie oznaczało u niego pewną niecierpliwość. Nie przyszło mi nawet na myśl, aby on o tej porze kogoś obcego oczekiwał; aż oto nagle zauważyłem w stronie werandy ledwie wyraźny szmer. Milverton położył papiery na stole i przybrał w fotelu niedbałą pozę. Wtem zapukał ktoś do drzwi werandy. Milverton zerwał się i je otworzył. — No — ozwał się oschle — spóźniła się pani o całe pół godziny. Teraz wyjaśniło się, dlaczego drzwi od werandy nie były zamknięte a sam Milverton jeszcze czuwał. Usłyszeliśmy szelest sukni kobiecej. Uchyliłem cokolwiek portyery. Milverton siedział w fotelu przed biurkiem trzymając lekceważąco w kąciku ust cygaro. Przed nim stała w pełnem elektrycznem świetle wysoka, smukła kobieta, otulona w długi cienki płaszcz, a twarz jej przesłaniał gęsty, czarny welon. Oddychała szybko i silnie, a cała jej wiotka, powiewna postać drżała w każdym calu od gwałtownego wzruszenia. — No, moja droga — ozwał się Milverton — pozbawiasz mnie pani spoczynku z powodu tak błachej rzeczy. Sądzę, że pani to oceni. Nie mogła to pani wybrać dogodniejszej pory, co? Kobieta potrząsnęła głową. — No, no, jeżeli inaczej być nie mogło, to trudno. Hrabina obchodziła się z panią nie po ludzku, więc możesz pani zemścić się na niej za to. Do dyabła, czego pani tak drży? Zechcesz pani zapanować wreszcie nad sobą, byśmy mogli spokojnie omówić całą sprawę. Pochylił się nad biurkiem i wydobył zeń arkusz papieru. — Powiadasz pani, że jesteś w posiadaniu pięciu listów, które kompromitują hrabinę Albert. Chcesz je pani sprzedać, a ja zaś kupić. Wszystko bardzo ładnie; pozostaje nam tylko oznaczenie ceny. Rozumie się, zanim zapłacę, muszę je naprzód obejrzeć i przekonać się, czy są co warte..... Wielkie nieba..... To pani?.... Kobieta zdjęła welon i rozpięła płaszcz. Miała piękną, śniadą, o nieco ostrych rysach twarzyczkę, klasycznie zarysowany nos, żywo błyszczące oczy, ocenione bujnymi rzęsami oraz wąskie, świeże usta, na których błąkał się niebezpieczny i złośliwy uśmieszek. — Tak jest, to ja we własnej osobie, kobieta, której całą egzystencyę zniszczyłeś. Milverton się śmiał, ale głos jego zdradzał niepokój i trwogę. — Byłaś pani upartą — odrzekł — dlaczego doprowadziłaś mnie pani do ostateczności? Zaręczam pani, że ja z własnych pobudek nie uczyniłbym nawet musze żadnej krzywdy, ale każdy człowiek ma swoje interesy, o które dbać musi. Cóż więc mi pozostawało? Podałem cenę odpowiadającą stosunkom majątkowym pani, a pani się uparła i nie wypłaciła mi jej, więc.... — Posłałeś pan listy na ręce mego męża, tego najszlachetniejszego pod słońcem człowieka, którego ja wcale godną nie byłam. Pan zatrułeś mu przez to duszę szlachetną, pchnąłeś do grobu! Pamiętasz pan, jak przedwczoraj w tem samem miejscu błagałam cię na klęczkach o litość, a ty z całem bezlitosnem szyderstwem w twarz mi się roześmiałeś, tak samo, jak próbowałeś tego przed chwilą. Ale teraz drżące twoje wargi zdradzają tchórzostwo. Nie spodziewałeś się pan zobaczyć mnie tu więcej, nieprawdaż? Od owej nocy jednak było jedyną moją myślą stanąć jeszcze raz przed tobą twarz w twarz, oko w oko, no i cóż powiesz na to panie Milvertonie? Oczy młodej kobiety płonęły gniewem, z twarzy tryskała nienawiść. — Nie wyobrażaj sobie pani, że potrafisz mnie w kozi róg zapędzić — odrzekł podnosząc się — wystarczy mi tylko usta otworzyć, a zbiegnie się moja służba i wyrzuci panią za drzwi. Nie chcę jednak uczynić pani tej przykrości, bo pani jest rozdrażniona i nie wie sama, co robi. Zechce pani opuścić ten pokój w ten sam sposób, w jaki się tu dostałaś. Więcej nie mam nic do powiedzenia. Kobieta jednak nie ruszyła się z miejsca, Zanurzyła rękę w kieszeni, a na ustach jej pojawił się znowu ten sam tajemniczy, delikatny, złośliwy uśmiech, co przedtem. — W przyszłości nie będziesz pan już więcej nikomu łamać życia, jak je mnie złamałeś, nie będziesz dalej zakrwawiać serc ludzkich, jak zakrwawiłeś moje — ja uwolnię świat od takiego potwora, jak ty. Za wszystko masz zapłatę tu, obrzydliwy psie, tu... tu... tu... tu!... Wyjęła błyskawicznym ruchem rewolwer i z odległości jednego kroku strzeliła cztery razy, celując w pierś Milvertona. Zachwiał się i runął na biurko charcząc przeraźliwie i szarpiąc odruchowo papiery. Po chwili — dźwignął się jeszcze, otrzymał jeszcze dwa strzały i padł na podłogę. — Umieram — wyksztusił i nie drgnął już więcej. Kobieta popatrzyła na niego struchlałym wzrokiem i kopnęła go nogą w samą twarz. Raz jeszcze pochyliła się ku niemu. Już nie żył. Za chwilę usłyszeliśmy jak otwierały się drzwi. Zimne nocne powietrze buchnęło do ciepłego pokoju. Mścicielka znikła w ciemności. Nam wcale nie wypadało przeszkadzać tej pani i ratować Milvertona, jednakże w ostatniej chwili widząc, jak ona pakuje mu w piersi kule jedną po drugiej — chciałem mu biedz na pomoc, ale Holmes zatrzymał mnie silnie za rękę. Zrozumiałem, że nas to nie powinno nic obchodzić. Łotra spotkała słuszna i zasłużona kara, a myśmy mieli inne zadanie przed sobą. Ledwie owa pani się oddaliła, Holmes wyskoczył z kryjówki i przekręcił klucz w zamku. Usłyszeliśmy natychmiast czyjeś głosy i bieganie po całym domu. Widocznie odgłos strzałów obudził służbę. Holmes z niesłychaną szybkością pobiegł do kasy, zabierał paczki i wrzucał je w ogień tak długo, póki całej nie wypróżnił. Z zewnątrz dobijał się ktoś natarczywie do drzwi. Holmes rozejrzał się niespokojnie po pokoju. List, który był zwiastunem śmierci Milvertona leżał na biurku zbryzgany krwią. Przyjaciel rzucił go szybko w ogień, dolewając doń oliwy ze swej latarki, by płomień podsycić, poczem otworzył drzwi i skoro wyszliśmy, zamknął je na klucz. — Tędy, tędy Watsonie — ozwał się do mnie po cichu — musimy przeprawić się przez mur, otaczający ogród. Nikt się nawet spodziewać nie mógł, jak szybko wzmógł się alarm. Gdyśmy się obejrzeli poza siebie, cały dom był oświetlony. Główne drzwi wchodowe stały otworem, a ciemne ludzkie postacie uganiały po drodze; cały ogród napełniony był ludźmi, a jakiś drab, ujrzawszy nas uciekających z werandy, począł przeraźliwie krzyczeć i pędzić za nami. Holmes znał drogę dokładnie, skręcił szybko w szkółkę młodych drzewek, a ja biegłem w jego ślady, a za nami zasapany nasz poprzedni prześladowca. Naraz stanęliśmy naprzeciw muru wysokiego na jakie sześć stóp, ale Holmes przesadził go jednym skokiem, czego próbowałem i ja, gdy wtem uczułem, że ciągnie mnie ktoś za nogę. Jednem kopnięciem uwolniłem się od niego i zleciałem na drugą stronę w jakieś cierniste krzaki. Holmes podźwignął mnie szybko i pomknęliśmy dalej przez pastwiska i rowy, a nasz prześladowca za nami. Dopiero przebiegłszy dobre dwie mile angielskie Holmes się zatrzymał i począł nadsłuchiwać. Poza nami panowała zupełna cisza. Uszliśmy szczęśliwie pościgu i mogliśmy już odetchnąć. Gdyśmy nazajutrz rano po owej pamiętnej nocy siedzieli przy śniadaniu, wszedł do naszego skromnego pokoju, z miną uroczystą i bardzo poważną pan Lestrade ze Scotland Yard. — Dzień dobry, panie Holmes, dzień dobry — ozwał się od progu. — Śmiem zapytać pana, czy jesteś pan w tej chwili bardzo zajęty? — Tak bardzo nie, bym nie miał czasu wysłuchać pana. — Prosiłbym pana o pomoc w pewnym nadzwyczajnym wypadku, który zaszedł ubiegłej nocy w Hampstead. — No, no... cóż to znowu takiego? — zapytał Holmes. — Morderstwo — okropne — teatralne i szczególne morderstwo. Wiem, z jakiem zamiłowaniem i wprawą śledzi pan i bada podobne sprawy, to też wyświadczyłby mi pan wielką przysługę, gdyby zechciał udać się ze mną do Appledore Towers i udzielić nam swoich rad. Nie jest to bowiem zwykłe przestępstwo. Od dłuższego czasu mieliśmy na oku zamordowanego, który się nazywa Milverton, a między nami mówiąc, był to w swoim rodzaju wielki łajdak. Policya wie, że zdobywał on różne papiery i na tej podstawie wymuszał od wielu ludzi znaczne sumy. Zbiór tych listów właśnie mordercy spalili, a ponieważ pieniędzy i papierów wartościowych nie tknięto, wynika stąd, że włamywacze pochodzą z wyższych sfer towarzyskich i mieli na celu jedynie zniszczenie czyjejś osobistej tajemnicy i osłonienie go przed skandalem. — Włamywacze? — zapytał Holmes. — Dużo ich też było? — Dwu tylko i o mało ich nie schwytano. Mamy ich stopy odbite na śniegu i dokładny rysopis, wobec czego jestem pewny, że ich wkrótce wyśledzimy. Jeden z nich był bardzo zwinny i trudno go było dojrzeć, bo.... uciekł. Drugiego zaś zapamiętał sobie dobrze pomocnik ogrodowy, którego już, już miał w garści. Był to silnie zbudowany mężczyzna o wystających szczękach, tęgim karku, czarnym wąsie, a na górnej części oblicza miał czarną maskę. — To dość niejasny opis — przerwał mu Holmes — jeden z tysiąca, który mógłby między innemi dotyczyć także i Watsona. — Wie pan, że to prawda — zaśmiał się inspektor — ten rysopis mógł by się zgadzać z osobą pana doktora. Obaj poczęli się głośno śmiać, podczas gdy ja siliłem się, by ukryć wzruszenie i widocznie w uśmiechu moim Holmes coś zauważył, bo zagadnął szybko inspektora. — Niestety, panie Lestrade, zmuszony jestem odmówić panu pomocy w tym wypadku. Milvertona znałem doskonale i uważałem go za najniebezpieczniejszego łotra w całym Londynie, a według mego mniemania, zaszła tu taka zbrodnia, przeciw której nie może wkroczyć ustawa, a która jako czyn zemsty osobistej, jest pod względem prawnym usprawiedliwioną. Krótko mówiąc śledztwo jest bezprzedmiotowe i moje sympatye w tym wypadku są więcej po stronie zbrodniarzy, niż po stronie ofiary. Dlatego uchylam się zupełnie od tej sprawy. Holmes przez długi czas ani słowem nie wspomniał o tej strasznej scenie, której byliśmy świadkami, ale ja zauważyłem nieraz, że on o tem nie zapomniał, a tylko nie chciał się zdradzić przedemną ze swoich myśli. Aż pewnego razu podczas śniadania zerwał się z krzesła i zawołał: — Już mam, Watsonie. Bierz kapelusz i chodźmy na miasto. W pół godziny znajdowaliśmy się przed wystawą jednego z pierwszorzędnych zakładów fotograficznych. Pomiędzy innymi uwagę moją zwrócił portret kobiety o nadzwyczaj pięknej główce. Podziwiałem misterny nos, charakterystyczne brwi, wązkie usta i artystycznie zaokrąglony owal, gdy w tem wzrok mój padł na podpis u dołu. Było to stare szlacheckie nazwisko znakomitego i wysoko stojącego męża, którego owa kobieta była żoną. Tchu mi brakło w piersiach od wielkiego zdziwienia. Spojrzałem na Holmesa z niemem zapytaniem, lecz on zamiast odpowiedzi tylko palec na usta położył. — Na Boga, Watsonie! Mam już nareszcie. Poszliśmy z wielkim pośpiechem i przebiegli Baker street i Oxford street aż do cyrku, gdzie za oknem wystawowem znajdowały się fotografie sławnych ludzi i pięknych pań. Holmes nie odrywał oczu od jednej. Poszedłem za jego przykładem i uwagę moją zwrócił portret dystyngowanej damy w stroju dworskim i z dyamentową koroną na prześlicznej, o delikatnych rysach, głowie. KONIEC. Category:Arthur Conan Doyle Category:Opowiadania detektywistyczne Category:Przekłady anonimowe